


玹容/糊涂虫

by Lifeline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeline/pseuds/Lifeline
Summary: 两个傻瓜的爱情故事
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

“他抛弃了我”这句话，听起来显得自己既可怜又低人一等。“他不要我了”显得自己只是可怜，尚且没有到怨妇的程度。

李泰容想对自己说：“我不要他了！”可是事实并不是这样，事实是“他把我抛弃了”。手机上的气温显示十二度，可是秋夜的十二度好像冬天的零下二十一度。于是他只好小声抽了抽鼻子，裹紧被子，像一只虾一样蜷缩在柔软的床垫里，装作自己还被alpha抱在怀里。他轻轻地说：“他不要我了。”

李泰容并不是一个主动的人。他在路上从不看人家的脸，因为被回看时会感到无端的尴尬；点餐时为了逃避服务员推销一般的热情，只说“我要这个。”就这样一直被生活裹挟着前进，该吃饭就吃饭，该睡觉就睡觉。直到身边的朋友都不再一个人了，他周围白开水一般的生活只剩自己一滴水了，李泰容才惊觉自己是个omega的事实。其实在学生时代他也是有过思春期的，只是暗恋的心情轻轻地消散在春风里，从没机会跟人家表白。很多人赞扬过他的脸。“真的好像机器人！”学妹这样小声惊呼。如果是郑在玹的话，大概会说：“要我跳机器舞给你看吗？”啊……那轻佻又温柔的样子，会让那样年轻又幼稚的学妹脸红吧？可是面对单纯的学妹的赞美，李泰容只会无措地说：“啊…这样吗？”然后低下头不好意思地笑，脸红起来，像一只不懂使唤主人的猫。

啊……怎么什么事都能和姓郑的扯在一起啊…？李泰容翻了个身，烦躁地用被子挡住脸。不说他不行吗？不行！这种感觉就像把一棵种在心里的大树连根拔起了，还藕断丝连。

郑在玹郑在玹郑在玹，真讨厌你。

李泰容没谈过恋爱，第一次谈就失身失心，还附赠了失恋大礼包。真是活该啊，真的是没谈过恋爱才会像傻瓜一样被那种手段迷惑……他开始自责。

为什么非要去旅什么该死的游呢？然后就遇见了郑在玹。又是那该死的酒店，全世界最适合发生性关系的地方就是酒店。因为酒店有落地窗，有玻璃浴室，有该死的避孕套，就是该死的适合做爱！一切都在向李泰容从未接触过的领域稀里糊涂地发展，包括和一个小自己两岁的半陌生alpha做爱。

“哥也是首尔人吗？”那时候的郑在玹温柔地笑着，李泰容感觉全世界的阳光都被他的白衬衫反射到自己眼睛里了。

“啊，在玹也是吗？”

“是哦。如果哥在那附近上班，可以一起回家呢。”

“啊！”李泰容手忙脚乱地摆手，“这也太…”

“哥有什么不方便吗？”

“这也太麻烦在玹了！我自己可以的…地铁离我家很近，很快！而且…而且我是ome…”

“哥是omega吗？”郑在玹亮晶晶的眼睛笑得更弯了。“如果哥有什么不方便的话我可以帮哥呢。”

这个叫郑在玹的男的真的是个好人吧？

李泰容告诉自己要冷静，alpha和抑制剂是没有区别的！等等，他要怎么帮自己？完了啊泰容，开始心猿意马了啊。

这件事导致他的精明朋友金道英掰着他的脸左看右看，直可惜这样一株单纯的沧海遗珠水灵白菜被一头猪莫名其妙地拱走了。

别人生活中的的好像发生在小说里的情节，不外乎是被英雄救美，或者中彩票。人生无味如白菜的李泰容出去旅游的那天晚上也进入到小说里了，不过是黄色小说。还在恋爱的时候，李泰容回忆起来感觉甜甜蜜蜜，但今天晚上他只感到被上帝摆了一道。因为他在那该死的酒店里发情了，该死的抑制剂没有了！但他记得自己带了很多。

真的很热，很不好受。发情期这种词是用来形容动物的，李泰容讨厌发情期。兽性完全压倒了人性，却不是不顾一切地掠夺与征服，而是渴求自动的屈服与投降。在毫无预兆的第一次发情期时，他惊慌失措地扯着校服领带，浓郁的甜酒味在教室里爆炸出蘑菇云，李泰容被这强大的气流冲击，歪倒在地上，脸颊迅速变红，连带着晶莹的汗流下脖颈，股间隐秘的部位流出了陌生的液体，迅速洇湿了内裤。在汹涌的情潮中，他似乎做了一个桃色的梦，听到alpha同学窃窃私语。

青春期的omega男孩细白的四肢，艳丽又痛苦的蓄着泪的眉眼，难受的在地上轻轻抽搐的柔软腰肢，是脆弱的猎物啊。

他听到了很多猥亵的细语。强烈的羞耻使他羞得脸更红。可被beta同学送去医务室的路上，李泰容深色的校裤很好地掩盖住了他流动的绮思。真的有一点想试试，被人钳住下巴亲吻的感觉，真的想知道什么叫完全标记啊。唉，所以你看吧，发情期的时候，我真的不是李泰容啊，那个人，真的不像我啊。

但和郑在玹做爱的是李泰容，稀里糊涂确定了关系的也是李泰容。

对于郑在玹来说，恋爱似乎是可有可无的一回事。哇，如果真的是这样，有点无情啊。

“可是泰容哥真的太好看了，”郑在玹想起李泰容的脸就眯着眼笑起来，“不过性格竟然和外貌完全不一样呢。这倒真的没想到。”

“唉，也不是分手嘛……泰容哥的性格，你不觉得吗？他老是一个人瞎想。”

“啊……是我提的…最近真的有事而且不光是……啊，你说泰容哥吗？”

郑在玹发誓他真的没有见过那么好看的人。“我对天发誓。”郑在玹说，“一开始完全是因为脸啊。”

他的工作需要经常出国，虽然这次是去日本，不是很远。郑在玹来日本来的都烦了，一个韩国人和一个日本酒店老板是熟人，这不是很奇怪吗？然而郑在玹这次正好在那里遇见了他的亲亲小猫。

亲亲小猫是一个人来的，挎着个大包，不过估计除了手机和钱什么都没装。过大的T恤松松垮垮地挂在肩膀上，侧面看伶仃得像一张白纸，黑色的裤管随着他的走动分明地显出两条笔直的腿。宽松T恤加宽松运动裤加颓废运动鞋的组合，让他看起来像个傻不愣登的大学生。然而李泰容棱角分明的下颌骨又增加了他的成熟气息，让人摸不清这人到底是眨巴着大眼睛的好骗学生还是性格冷硬的青年人。郑在玹正为出差而怨天尤人地喝可乐，结果一回头就看到了迷迷糊糊站在路边的李泰容。

李泰容这时候正在迷路，还不知道他就要变成郑在玹的亲亲宝贝了呢。

好烦。太阳好晒。李泰容像一面会抱怨的人形立牌一样摇摇晃晃地站着，又开始自责：“我为什么不报个旅游团？”他点开手机开始现场下载翻译软件，除了“快点回酒店啊啊啊”之外，他的吃瘾上来了，还想知道附近有没有蛋糕店。

唉，可怜见的，李泰容傻不愣登的杵在路边，像落单的美丽流浪猫。谁见了不想抱养呢？金道英曾经边吃薯片边拍着他的后脑勺说：“你啊，李泰容啊！长成这样，真的挺厉害。”李泰容听这种话已经耳朵长茧，只是出于惯性把后脑勺上的薯片渣和金道英的手拍下来。金道英感慨地说：“你要是跟我表白，我可要思考一会儿再拒绝呢！”李泰容没有理会，暗自想道：那万一被拒绝了岂不是更尴尬了？而且有人说我看人的时候好像要打人呢。

命运啊，终于没有放过流浪猫。

1，2，3，来了！

“韩国人吗？”郑在玹迈着两条长腿靠近懵懂无知的流浪猫，眼珠子一转就瞥到李泰容手机上曲里拐弯的文字。啊，真是个老手了啊郑在玹。

李泰容的余光被白衬衫填满。他抬起头，发现了一张人畜无害地微笑着的脸。

“啊…是的！”李泰容有些意外，他没想到竟然这么凑巧地会遇见韩国人。“嗯…因为找不到回去的路了…我不太会日语所以…啊……”李泰容懊恼地挠了挠头发。好丢人，真的好丢人……

“所以想吃个蛋糕再回去…”

不是，我在说什么啊？吃什么蛋糕啊？李泰容你在说什么啊？？哇啊…丢人丢到家了…！金道英不在，没有人来救我了！

没有让李泰容失望，面前这位西装男果然“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

砰地一声，小猫的脸红到耳朵根了。

“我懂一点日语，你住在哪？”郑在玹有点好笑地看着面前埋着头的人，“啊，要吃东西的话我知道这附近一家蛋糕店不错呢。”

“好啦，”郑在玹的手轻轻地搭上李泰容的胳膊。

“去吃蛋糕啦。”

于是李泰容就任由郑在玹拉着自己，穿过人群，路过鳞次栉比的店铺，在玻璃门上留下一个又一个影子，像走过了他二十四年的思春期。

“哈，竟然一个人出去旅游了。”金道英敲完键盘，靠在工位的椅子上边吃薯片边玩手机，“啊…不过，真担心他说不定会干出什么傻事啊……”

金道英乐于回味李泰容的几件乐事，当然是让金道英快乐而让李泰容感到尴尬的事。李泰容总是在他说到一半时脸红红地去捂他的嘴，但金道英美其名曰：“作为你的朋友，我有义务提醒你不要再做这种事。”李泰容就不好意思地攥着手指说：“别说啦，以后真的不会啦。”

第一件事是三好学生金道英如何用一片面包勾引李泰容帮他去干坏事，并且勾引李泰容和自己成为了十年的狐朋狗友。“哎呀，因为当时我看你这样糊糊涂涂，可不就需要我这样一个聪明人和你一起玩嘛。”第二件事是李泰容见狗就撸，结果翻车被狗咬打了好几天狂犬疫苗……

“呀，不要再说了！金道英！”李泰容捂住耳朵，“薯片还堵不住你的嘴。”他一股脑把薯片塞进金道英嘴里，心想：金道英！难怪你的信息素是黄瓜薯片味的！我最讨厌黄瓜味薯片！

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> knock knock

李泰容真的进入到了一本低俗小说里啊。

他刚刚认识的alpha住在隔壁并且真的帮他解决了发情期——不对，怎么真的发情了？

李泰容记得他的发情期是每个月的3号或4号。真是个讨厌的日子。伴随着潮湿的桃色进入了新的一个月，与之相伴生又互为因果的是omega敏感又多情的一颗心。他怎么敢随随便便地用生理课本上写着的方法解决生理问题呀？那可是大人做的事——就算现在长大了，也不过才24岁呀。那种事要和喜欢的人一起做吧。李泰容的脸红红的。床前的内嵌灯光洒下梦中的黄昏，在贴着暗黄色玫瑰花墙纸的另一面，是那个好看的alpha。请自己吃掉了一大块黑森林，一起回来的，两个人的嘴角都沾着奶油。“……我可以帮哥哦。”这句话轻飘飘地从李泰容的两腿之间滑过去了。今天一下午，街道上都弥漫着甜酒、鲜奶油和酸樱桃的味道。恋爱是甜的，可是暗恋有些酸味，隔着一层雾的尚不能得到肯定的心意，尝起来就有些涩了。今天是28号呀……李泰容摸到手机，按了三四下才按开锁屏——这次提前了好久。因为吃了太多甜食吗？因为水土不服吗？有一个小美人轻轻在他耳朵旁边说，是因为那个人呀。他T恤的前襟已经有些湿了，脖子也汗津津的。李泰容一头砸进柔软的被子里，他想，自己或许真的应该谈谈恋爱了。

如果李泰容是个交际花，那全世界的alpha都要被榨干了。郑在玹心不在焉地玩着手机，一边庆幸李泰容的安静，一边又痛恨为什么他不是个交际花。连窘迫都安安静静地的人，发起骚来是什么样子？郑在玹一向想要得到自己想要的，他的长睫毛在下眼睑投出一片温柔的阴影，就是这水一样的眼波里，挣扎过许多溺水者。该来了吧？alpha一向要在吃饭的时候假装上厕所去结账的。他结完了账，一只手插在兜里在柜台明目张胆地偷看李泰容，顺便打电话拜托酒店老板从李泰容房间里偷走了抑制剂，在背阴处把针管踩成了碎渣。一只流浪猫蹲在垃圾桶盖上目不转睛地看着他做坏事，郑在玹小心地用三层纸巾把玻璃沫包裹起来，“这可不是蛋糕呀。”他对流浪猫说，“扔进去了哦，这个不要吃。”

“在…在玹……”他看到一双闪着湿漉漉的光的大眼睛，和一只扒着门框的由于发热而泛红的手。“说过要帮我的吧？”

郑在玹终于等到了敲门声。

“是呀，哥不舒服吗？”那双温柔的眼睛看着李泰容，“一定要帮哥呀。”

自从少年时代的第一次情热过后，李泰容久久没有尝到过不用抑制剂而度过发情期的滋味。他急切地攀上郑在玹的肩膀，像天生就懂得要依附树干生长的爬山虎。桌子上的男士香水噼里啪啦地掉下来，瓷杯摔成碎片，茶水第一次接触到地面，错失了本该进入那张会说甜言蜜语的嘴里的机会。是啊，对李泰容这种人，“真想在这就把你办了。”

“…什么？”李泰容没有听清，因为他自己的甜酒味道已经充满了整个房间，搞的人晕头转向。“在玹…唔……”郑在玹的手到处乱摸，从覆盖着颤动的眼球的眼睑到细白的双腿，犹如刚从庙里出来的和尚。李泰容闭上眼，强烈的血气冲上头顶，他突然有些后悔了。但成年人没有回头路，郑在玹封住了他的口，不许他再用多余的氧气来胡思乱想。好甜，两个人都是。因为刚吃完蛋糕的缘故吗？

郑在玹的信息素是松针的味道。真是好无情好一般的味道啊。可是李泰容并不这样觉得，因为郑在玹搞得他实在是爽翻了。他扑腾着双腿，因为郑在玹企图把他翻折成一个难堪的姿势。“好啦，哥……”恶魔凑到可怜omega的耳朵旁边，“就一次，好不好？”于是爽到说不出话的李泰容就只好放弃了挣扎，任由郑在玹把他翻了个面，把脆弱的后脖颈和那个隐秘的入口全都暴露在alpha眼前。

门外有些动静，没几分钟又消失了。李泰容的泪已经快要流干，他喘着问郑在玹：“声音……”郑在玹正颠着李泰容的小屁股干得正起劲，“在…玹，外，外面……”郑在玹想都不用想就知道是保洁阿姨。“哥叫床的声音好大，把保洁阿姨吓走啦。”他恶劣地说，“哥看不见，我可是看得清清楚楚。全身都红红的，明明长得那么白呢。”李泰容羞得后面一阵阵地收缩，因为这最最平常的床上玩笑话而流出了眼泪。他已经射了很多次，可是omega这样却觉得很痛快，他抽泣着射精，仿佛在教堂门口卖淫的雏妓，下贱、可怜又惹人发笑。然而他那张漂亮的脸却能够使这淫荡的场面变作一幅画。郑在玹吻去李泰容眼角挂着的眼泪，牙齿深深地刺入了omega的腺体。李泰容小声地喘息，带着一丝气音，顺从地垂着头，任凭alpha在他身上作威作福。

李泰容稀里糊涂地就和郑在玹确定了关系。回程的飞机上他靠着郑在玹睡着了。其实李泰容做别的事情是很聪明的，他会精打细算，也会计较每一分公司的利润，吃饭时注意每一个客户的过敏原。是呀，如果干什么都像一只温吞的猫咪的话，那还不如猫咪呢！可是对于他和郑在玹的——叫金道英知道了这件事，要么会嗤之以鼻，要么会找个私家侦探。他只有金道英一个能说话的朋友，至于郑在玹，他只知道他叫郑在玹。可是有时候人就是会这样稀里糊涂的。如果世界上的大家都那么精明，love hotel和花店就要倒闭了。

tbc


End file.
